Running From Me
by vampire-freak22
Summary: "Ah…. Depression… we meet again… old friend" A woman in her 20's hasn't been able to get rid of her crippling depression since she was thirteen. She addresses the shadow that is always on her shoulders as her friend. It's her only companion in these days of utter solitude but what happens when she is given a chance to fight against all her problems.


Emily, a dark skinned female looked at herself in the mirror, feeling horrible about the way she looked. Her black hair reached down to her waist, her hair was neither curly nor straight which she hated. She had a rather average frame that she believed no one envied and the only thing she was grateful for was her glasses. Those glasses helped cover her, in her opinion, ugly brown eyes. She pulled away from the mirror, starting to strip as she walked into the bathroom. She filled the tub halfway and as the last item of clothing fell to the floor, so did her tears. She grabbed the blade from the cabinet and held it close to her chest as she breathed heavily, 'Should I really do this again?' She thought to herself as she looked down at all the scars on her arms. She didn't even have time to really think about it as her 'friend' appeared. She looked over at him and already knew what she had to do. She gave him a slight nod before setting the blade at the edge of the tub then got in, shivering at how warm the water was. She stared at the last few drops of water and listened to its sound.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Water from the faucet dripped into the tub as Emily sat in it and hugged her knees to her chest. She had the warmest water up to her chest, allowing her tears to create ripples in the water. She glanced over at the blade that rested on the edge of her tub and reached for it. She was hesitant at first, but eventually 'her friend' persuaded her to grab it. She held the blade with her slim fingers and brought the sharp edge of her wrist, slowly dragging it across her skin. Blood seeped out of the cut and drip down onto the water, causing the water to turn red after several minutes. She dropped the blade and leaned her head back on the wall, breathing in and out as calmly as possible as the room began to spin. She stared up at the shadow that gazed down at her with its red eyes. The dark figure smiled at her and gently ran its fingers over her cheek, "You're doing great, Emily. If you see a light… just go towards it okay?" Emily nodded faintly and closed her eyes, just wanting to go into a deep slumber. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her mother call out to her from outside the door. She gasped and drained the tub, getting out as fast as she could and bandaged her wrist. She got dressed and cleaned the bathroom before opening the door, "M-Mom! You're home early" She smiled nervously, pulling her sleeve down not wanting her mom to see the bandages. She stood in the doorway, blocking her mother's view from the inside of the bathroom. Her mom looked at her and smiled at her, "Yeah… I got promoted and they let me have the day off …. You should go hang out with your friends….It'll be a while until I have dinner ready" She muttered as she walked away from her and went to the kitchen.

Emily watched as she disappeared from her sight. She looked down at the floor and shook her head, "Oh friends…. Right…." She said to herself, going back into the bathroom to pick up the towels that were scattered along the floor. Depression, her only friend, appeared by her side and let out a low chuckle, "Aw, your mom told you to go out with your friends… If only she realized that I'm the only one you have…. I'm the only one who understands you and will always be by your side" He whispered, placing his cold hands on her shoulders. He got closer to her ear and whispered, "You can never escape me Emily so don't even try." He disappeared when the girl was about to turn to look at him. She bit her lip and fixed the towels, realizing that she really didn't have anyone else to rely on. She stepped out of the bathroom and got her phone before leaving the house. She walked aimlessly through the streets. She would glance at her phone every now and then, wanting someone to send her a message.

She knew perfectly well that no one would message her but it doesn't hurt to dream, now does it? Maybe once someone would actually stop and ask her what's wrong…. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She let out a sigh and walked slowly to a bridge, thinking about what she should do. As she reached the bridge, she looked down at the water and got on the ledge. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as she threw herself off the bridge. Her hair flew in the wind as she continued to fall and expected to feel pain before blacking out but the pain never arrived and she was pretty sure that she was still alive. She opened her eyes and looked under her to see that she was actually on the ground. She had a puzzled look on her face as she sat up and looked around, not recognizing this area at all. She looked up and noticed there was a type of portal that led to her home. As she got up, it disappeared and she was left in the middle of the forest simply yelling at the sky.

"You should really stop screaming, it's going to give us all a headache" A voice said as it came from in between some trees. Emily looked over but saw no one, slowly approaching the area to see if someone could help her, "W-Who is us?" She muttered quietly and stumbled back when something popped out from the shadows. This figure had two heads, one was a male and the other was a female. She gasped and tried to move back when the monstrous creature looked at her. Both heads frowned and sat on the ground, "No one ever likes us… just because we're different. We're told that we're ugly or that we're freaks" They explained and began to cry. She stopped trying to escape and actually crawled towards them, feeling bad for this creature that wasn't at fault for the way that it was. She got close enough to hug them and sighed, "I know how it feels to be treated differently because of the way you act or look…. But don't worry things will get better, I promise" She muttered and flinched when she realized that she didn't follow her own advice at all. The creature wrapped its arms around her and laughed "You're the first person to ever give us a chance…. We want to thank you…. Would you like to know the way out?" They moved back and got up when she nodded in response, "Follow us, we'll show you the way…. Just don't get lost okay?" They grinned and skipped away to a dark area of the woods. She followed to the best of her abilities but panicked when they suddenly disappeared from her sight, "Oh no…. now what should I do?" She looked around several times before starting to walk to where she heard another voice calling out to her. Maybe she would find someone nice like the two headed creature or maybe she would meet someone that will want to kill her… only one way to find out….


End file.
